dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Arrow (T.V Series)
Green Arrow, is an American web television series created for Netflix by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg. The show is about the DC Comics character Green Arrow, a costumed crime-fighter created by Mort Weisinger and George Papp. Oliver Queen, who has spent ten years on Lian Yu, a mysterious island in the North China Sea, before returning home to Starling City (later renamed "Star City") to fight crime and corruption as a secret vigilante whose weapon of choice is a bow and arrow. Main & Recurring * Charlie Hunnuman as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow * Erik King as Sergeant John Diggle * James Remar as Eddie Feyers * Ben McKenzie as Commissioner Quentin 'Larry' Lance * Robert Buckley as Tommy Merlyn * Blake Lively as Assistant District Attorney Laurel Lance * Kaley Cucco as Sara Lance/Black Canary * Richard Brooks as Lieutenant Frank Pike * Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen * Courtney B. Vance as Walter Steele * Chloe Bennett as Thea Queen * Cobie Smulders as A.R.G.U.S. Agent Lyla Michaels Opponents * Shemar Moore as Ricardo Diaz Jr./Richard Dragon * Robin Lord Taylor as Werner Zytle '/'Count Vertigo * Holly Elissa as Red Dart * Miranda Edwards as Honor/Silencer * Michael Jonsson as Bear * Nicholas D'agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Ty Olsson as Martin Somers * Clayton Chitty as Vincent Sobel Guest Stars * Ian Somerhalder as Dick Grayson/Night Wing * Tyler James Williams as Luke Fox * Maggie Geha as Barbara Gordon/Oracle Season 1 1."Green Arrow"-Billionaire playboy Oliver Queen is found on a remote Mandarin Pacific island of Lian Yu, having been shipwrecked for five years. Oliver is welcomed back home to Star City(it was Starling City before but recently renamed as Star City to honor the deceased billionaire Ted Kord, who has been protecting it for years as the Blue Beetle) by his mother Moira, stepfather Walter Steele, younger sister Thea, and best friend John Diggle. They can sense that Oliver has changed, and try to question him about his time on the island after viewing the numerous scars that have riddled his body. Laurel Lance's father Quentin Lance is revealed to be a bounty hunter that has been chasing down monsters that has been terrorizing Star City for months. A ridgeback monster attacks a pharmacy, however, Lance manipulates the monster to step on the road and the monster is hit by a truck. The monsters are revealed to be people transformed into them as a result of a vaccine created by Martin Somers, CEO of the Everlast Corporation, that Quentin Lance's daughter Laurel is prosecuting as the District Attorney. When Laurel discovers that Oliver is alive, the two meet. Oliver tries to apologize to Laurel for hurting her five years ago, as he was cheating on her with her sister Sara. Laurel reminds him that his behavior not only ruined her family but cost the life of Sara.Oliver quickly sneaks away from Diggle and begins building his new hideout base and training center at an abandoned Queen Industrial warehouse. As he prepares for his new alter ego as a green-hooded vigilante, Oliver reviews his journal, which contains a whole list of names, needed to be crossed. Oliver decides to go after Martin Somers, who is being prosecuted by Laurel at the D.A's office for having the Everlast Corporation turn people into monsters. Somers sends the Longbow Hunters (Red Dart, Richard Dragon, Bear, and Honor/Silencer) after Laurel. Oliver saves Laurel from the Hunters as the green hooded vigilante which gets Lance interested in the vigilante. Lieutenant Frank Pike, Lance's old partner, reluctantly allows him to come back into the S.C.P.D. Oliver later obtains Somers' confession and gives an audio recording of it to Quentin. As Lance and Pike are trying to figure out the hooded vigilante is, Pike suggests calling him the Hood to make him sound more mysterious which Lance agrees with. Pike then admits that he originally wanted to call the vigilante the Arrow, but decided not to since it sounds corny. Oliver, while in costume, broadcasts a message to the people of Star City, declaring his intention to fight for them, vowing to be a beacon of hope just like how Ted Kord was for this city as the Blue Beetle, promises to never take a life, and calls himself the Green Arrow. In flashbacks, As the young heir to a billion dollar corporate dynasty at Queen Consolidated, Oliver Queen was a wild socialite. His behavior so shamed his mother Moira Dearden Quen that he was relegated to clerical work on an oil rig in the Pacific. Naturally, Oliver turned the rig into a hub for his parties. At one such party, a helicopter meant to be carrying a famous rock star was commandeered by oil-thieving terrorists, who soon took over the rig. Against the warnings of his friend Tommy Merlyn, Oliver recklessly faced the terrorist leader armed with only a bow and arrow, courtesy of his father's to this point fruitless training. The terrorists were armed with a detonator to a battery of explosives, including some which they had strapped to Oliver's girlfriend Sara Lance. Oliver managed to shoot the detonator out of the terrorist's hand, but it bounced and activated, blowing up half the rig, and killing Sara. Fortunately for Oliver, his life was saved by Tommy - but his friend had taken the brunt of the blast, and was very badly burnt. 2."Target Practice"-As the Green Arrow, Oliver tracks down a corrupt millionaire named James Holder, who has been supplying defective fire alarms to people in the Glades, which resulted in numerous casualties. When Bruce confronts Holder with the intention of giving him a chance to right his wrongs, Holder is gunned down by Lawton, a mercenary calling himself Dead Shot. With help from Lyla Michaels at A.R.G.U.S., Oliver deduces that Lawton is Dead Shot and that he was assigned to kill businessmen, including Walter Steele at an auction to own Kord Industries. As the Green Arrow, Oliver enlists the help of Lance to prevent Lawton's plan while providing him with evidence that Gotham City businessman John Deleon, who is at the auction to bid for control over Kord Industries, contracted Lawton. Lance then has Deleon arrested. Oliver stops Lawton, knocking him out after stabbing him in the eye with an arrow. However, Diggle is shot during the fight after saving Walter from being gunned down by the assassin. In order to save Diggle's life, Oliver is forced to reveal his dual identity to him after taking him back to the Arrowcave where Lyla is waiting for him. 3. "The Longbow Hunters"-Oliver offers Diggle a chance to fight with him and Lyla for Star City. Diggle refuses at first until Lyla explains to Diggle that Oliver is a hero since he worked with A.R.G.U.S. over the years he was supposedly stranded on Lian Yu and one time infiltrated the Russian mob, the Bratva, to prevent the Bratva's leader Konstantine Kovar from staging a coup against the President of Russia and his government. Upon hearing this, Diggle asks for time to think about this and he and Lyla leave the Arrowcave together. Elsewhere, Dragon and the Longbow Hunters attack a military train attempting to steal a biological weapon called Cygnus X-1. Lyla calls a meeting with her superior Amanda Waller to discuss Waller handing the Longbow Hunters investigation to the S.C.P.D. Refusing to believe that the Longbow Hunters are a treat, Waller makes a request for Lyla to return to her other assignments. Lyla then argues that someone in the Longbow Hunters hacked into the Center of Disease Control's computer network, however, Waller tells her that going into the Center of Disease Control requires a level 5 clearance which she clearly does not have. When Lyla protests, Waller tells her to inform the Center of Disease Control that they have been hacked and to return to her other assignments. After speaking to her friend Ben Turner (Omari Hardwick) about it, Lyla decides to go behind Waller's back by going to the C.D.C. to set up a trap for the Hunters. Diggle surprisingly agrees to help but tells Oliver that this is a one-time thing and that he will pull the plug if anything is off. Posing as FBI agents, Lyla, Oliver, Diggle, and Turner go into the C.D.C. The team willingly puts their lives in danger to prevent the Longbow Hunters from stealing Cygnus X-1, however, the Hunters succeed instead of them. Waller becomes enraged by this and assigns Lyla to a desk job in Washington since Lyla had no clearance to be at the C.D.C. in the first place. Diggle calls Oliver over a meeting and admits that although he believes good law enforcement does make up for the bad, going off-the-books to catch the Longbow Hunters was the right thing to do. Diggle then apologizes to Oliver for doubting him as the vigilante in the first place, which Oliver accepts. Diggle and Oliver then both agree to work together. Diggle meets with Oliver and agrees to work with him so that he can both protect the city and protect Oliver from losing his humanity. Quentin arrests Oliver on suspicion of being the vigilante. Dragon and the Longbow Hunters test the Cygnus-X on an unwilling participant. 4."Midnight City"-TBA 5."Vincent Sobel"-TBA 6."Bludhaven"-TBA Category:Green Arrow